vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Mark III (Iron Man)= |-|Mark VI (Iron Man 2)= |-|Mark VII (The Avengers)= |-|Mark 42 (Iron Man 3)= |-|Mark 43 (Age of Ultron)= |-|Hulkbuster= |-|Mark 45 (Age of Ultron)= |-|Mark 46 (Civil War)= |-|Mark 50: Bleeding Edge (Avengers: Infinity War)= |-|Mark 85 (Endgame)= |-|Tony Stark= Summary Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is an eccentric self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and the former head of Stark Industries. Using his own great wealth and exceptional technical knowledge, Stark enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings. With his life on the line, Stark created an armored suit which he used to escape his captors, returning home and becoming the armored superhero known as Iron Man, battling against terrorists as well as his own former business partner Obadiah Stane. Stark enjoyed the fame that came with his new secret identity and decided to share it with the world, publicly announcing himself as Iron Man. With the world yet again being threatened, Stark joined the Avengers and helped defeat the Chitauri and Loki, and had indebted the rest of his life defending Earth against threats, both internal and external. Both him and Captain America were responsible for tearing up the Avengers during Civil War. As a final bid to stop Thanos, Stark sacrificed himself, and died as a hero. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C | 8-C | High 8-C, 8-A at peak | 7-A | Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, Iron Man Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Age: 53 years old at the time of his death Classification: Human. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist Powers and Abilities: Genius level intellect, Stealth Mastery (Sneaked into Trevor Slattery's mansion. Stole all Infinity Stones from Thanos without the latter noticing), Peak Human physical characteristics, Superhuman durability, Superhuman combat speed and reactions | All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation via Flamethrowers | Weapon Mastery, Technology Manipulation, Information Analysis and Hacking via J.A.R.V.I.S, Flight, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack via Missiles, Resistance to Cold and Electricity (Can resist the cold of space, and was unfazed by Whiplash's electrical whips) | Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption (Armor can electrify the body of a person to paralyze them, Absorbed Thor's lightning), Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Has sonic and flash weaponary to stun and blind opponents), Summoning (Can send sentries or Iron Man suits to aid him in battle. Can also summon the pieces of the Hulkbuster Armor), Self-Destruction, Self-Sustenance | All previous powers | All previous abilities, Limited Armor Regeneration (Low-Mid, as long as there are enough nanomachines), Weapon Creation and Transformation via Nanotechnology (Can create any melee weapon or energy weapon from his armor, as long as there are enough nanomachines), Magnetism Manipulation via Magnetic Clamps, Ice Manipulation via Coolant Blasters, Healing (Mid-Low) via Suture Spray, Resistance to Fire (Tanked concussive fire redirected by Thanos), Forcefield Creation (for Mark 85), Resurrection and Deconstruction with Infinity Gauntlet Attack Potency: Street level (Trained with Happy Hogan and could slightly stagger him with his strikes. Regularly practised martial arts up until Endgame) | Building level (Can generate 3 gigawatts) | Building level+ (Can generate 8 gigawatts. Bullrushed Iron Monger through several buildings. Destroyed a tank. Destroyed many small planes ) | Large Building level '''(Can generate 10 gigawatts. Destroyed a tank. Welded a ferry. Destroyed a silo blast door hinge), '''Multi-City Block level at peak (Powered up a helicarrier rotor) | Mountain level+ (Capable of defeating The Hulk, though it should be noted that he only defeated him when he calmed down) | Small Country level (Drew a drop of blood from Thanos) | Small Country level (Held his own against Thanos, though was eventually overpowered. Stopped Thanos snapping his fingers for a few seconds in order to steal the Infinity Stones) Speed: Peak Human with High Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Even without his armor, he could keep up with Bucky in combat) | Unknown | Supersonic combat, reactions, flight and attack speed (Casually outflew fighter jets at full speed. Reached freezing temperatures in seconds, and did the same feat against Iron Monger) | High Hypersonic combat, reactions, flight and attack speed (Can travel at mach 46.8. Can react to attacks mid-flight and attack others mid-flight. His reactions should be comparable to his flight speed. Can also cross continental distances in minutes) | High Hypersonic Combat & Reaction Speed (Kept up with an enraged Hulk) | At least High Hypersonic combat, reactions, flight and attack Speed (Faster than any of his previous suits. Caught up to Thanos' spaceship, which reached low-orbit in seconds) | At least High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can easily flip fully-grown adults with minimal problems. Dragged Mark XLII in the snow ) | Unknown | Class 50 (Comparable to War Machine, who can lift tanks with ease. Lifted a tank. Effortlessly kicked a Rolls Royce Phantom, which weighs two and a half tons, dozens of meters away ) | Class 50 (Shouldn't be much weaker than before. Wrestled with Captain America, though he was eventually overpowered). Class M at full power (Able to push a helicarrier rotor of this mass. Pushed a ferry which resembles a Statin Island Ferry which weighs between 2500 - 3500 tons ) | Unknown, but at least Class M (Matched the Hulk) | Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class | Building Class+ | Large Building Class '''(Punched holes through Hammer Drones. Broke Aldrich Killian's hand ) | '''Mountain Class+ (Matched the Hulk) | Small Country Class (Slightly harmed Thanos) | Small Country Class Durability: Wall level (Survived his own missiles exploding in his face. Survived being hurled through protective glass by Loki. Has routinely survived being punched by several enhanced characters without problems. Survived being punched by the Hulk in Endgame) | Building level | Building level+ (Got hit by a tank shell. Withstood this explosion. Withstood being bombarded by Jericho missiles ) | Large Building level | Mountain level+ (Survived hits from The Hulk) | Small Country level (Unharmed by a meteor crashing onto him. Withstood multiple blows from Thanos), higher with Shields (Blocked a Power Stone Energy Blast from Thanos) | Small Country level (Took hits from Thanos. Survived being hit by Mjolnir, though he was briefly knocked out) Stamina: Varies depending on the version of his suit Range: Standard melee range. Several dozen meters with his armor (he can shoot repulsor blasts, missiles, lasers and his trademark Uni-Beam) Standard Equipment: Repulsors (both for flight and primary offensive equipment, and including unibeam via arc reactor), different types of missiles and forearm-mounted lasers Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He has created all of this Iron Man suits, as well as numerous other. Was able to stabilise time-travel Weaknesses: Without his armor he is just a normal human. While suffering from palladium poisoning, he suffered from an episode of recklessness. Suffered from a period of insomnia and several episodes of PTSD during the events of Iron Man 3. Weaker armors can't handle extreme conduction | The more damage the the Mark 50 armor takes, the less nanomachines that can be used to regenerate it or make weapons. Fell into a state of depression after returning to Earth Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Repulsors:' Powered by the Arc Ractor, the suits can project blast of magnetic repulsion from its palms, used for the armor's flight stabilization, aswell being Iron Man's main range weapon. **'Unibeam: '''When siphoning energy directly to the Arc Reactor, the armor can fire a massive repulsor from its chest that can send flying giant enemies like Iron Monger. *'Missiles:' The armors countain several sets of miniaturized missiles mounted on the arms, shoulders and legs of the suit, such as anti-tank missiles and guided missiles. *'Laser System:' The armors are equiped with a palladium-powered laser system located in the back of the gauntlets, these can easily cut through any object, from slice armored androids to cut a hole in a space ship. *'Artificial Intelligent Systems:' Natural-language user interface computer systems that provides suit feedback, tactical analysis and tactical countermeasures. They are even able to analyze Captain America's fight pattern and provide a programmed countermeasure tactic. **'House Party Protocol:' A special command given by Tony to his I.A to active, summon and control Iron Man armors to his aid. *'Remote Propulsion: After injecting himself with computer chips on his arm, Stark can now mentally control the individual pieces of the armor, allowing him to summon it in any point of the battle, and even trap other people inside. *'''Nanite Manipulation: Stark is able to manipulate the nanites of the Bleeding Edge, allowing it to materialize the suit and form a wide variety of weapons and tools, including repulsor cannons, proton cannons, energy hammers, jackhammers, blades, shields, snares, magnetic clamps, coolant blasters, surture spray, wings, and rocket thrusters. Key: Without armors | Mark 1 | Mark 2-5 | Mark 6 Onward | Mark 44 (Hulkbuster Armor) | Mark 50 (Bleeding Edge Armor) | Mark 85 Others Notable Victories: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang’s Profile (Mark 5 Iron Man suit and post-timeskip Yang were used, speed was equalized) Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) Bobert's Profile (Note: This was Bobert with Upgrades and Mark 2-5 Iron Man. Speed was equalized) Funtime Foxy (Five Nights At Freddy's) Funtime Foxy's Profile (Iron Man had no armor and had three days of preparation, and speed was equalized) Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Mark 6 Onward Iron Man and Part 1 Dio were used, and speed was equalized) Milagro Man (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Milagro Man's Profile (Tony had 20$ of Milagro Man's money) Notable Losses: The Didact (Halo) The Didact's Profile (Note: Base Didact and Hulkbuster Iron Man were used. Speed was Equalized, and both were Bloodlusted) Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Captain America's Profile (Note: Iron Man was using the Mark 50) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rich Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Alcoholics Category:Geniuses Category:Billionaires Category:Superheroes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Stone Walls Category:Boxers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Hackers